One example of an image sensor is a device for converting various forms of light energy into an electrical signal representative of an image. In typical video camera systems, the image sensor may be configured proximate the focal point of a lens in order to focus light within the lens's field of view. One particular type of video camera system that has become useful is a night vision video camera. Night vision cameras have become particularly useful for enhanced view at night where visible light may not be sufficient. Night vision video cameras make use of infrared radiation emanating from objects within a lens's field of view in order to generate a viewable raster image.